Better then Revenge
by tinkertaydust
Summary: A small town is redden with a shocking death of a teenager. Then another. The only person who knows the truth of why, is the girl who is doing it. Her best friend gets clues of what she is doing. But is her best friend to far gone to get back? Will she hurt the one she loves because she wants to or because she needs too? Or will a mysterious boy save her before its too late?


**Better then Revenge**

Tammy bow sat in the white long trimmed bathtub in her mother's bathroom. The warm water the colour of crimson floated around her matching the red stained (once white) dress that sat on the floor in a ball. She closed her eyes and let the dirty water warm her, for it was cold outside. She opened her ocean deep blue eyes and sat up. She didn't seem to notice or care about the red water around her, it was like normal for the sweet and innocent looking teenager. She grabbed the soap and washed her fingers, making sure to get the blood out from under her finger nails for she knew it would be noticed at school the very next day.  
After she washed the blood from her hair and body she stepped out of the bath wrapping a white clean towel around her and pulled out the plug and watched the red water drain from the bathtub. She picked up her wreaked dress and headed down stairs making a mental note to clean the hallway stairs where a line of blood drops sat. She tossed out her once favourite dress and turned the heater up. Then she headed to her bedroom and changed into clean clothes. She then made her way quickly through the living room and out the front door to clean up the ice that sat at the door step in the very blood red colour. Red was now her new found favourite colour. After making sure the house was spotless from any evidence she snuggled into a blanket and turned the television where the murder of Nick Jones was broadcasting on the daily news. She didn't flinch as the name of her ex-boyfriend flashed on the screen; she had no remorse left in her body for that boy. For she had stopped loving him a long while ago, when she tossed his heavy and very dead body over the bridge into the main lake. If someone hadn't been fishing the next morning the body would have never been found but she made sure she had no evidence with his murder. To the police she was the loving girlfriend of the past, someone who couldn't possibly kill him. For now she wasn't a suspect but a victim.  
Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door but she remained calm and opened the door mostly expecting to see the police but relaxed when Courtney Willows came into sight. Her eyes were red from crying, Tammy found it weird for she had nothing to do with Nick Jones, for she had hated his guts nearly as much as she had herself.  
"Tammy, how are you?" She sobbed into her open arms and kicked the door shut behind her. Tammy tapped her closest friend on the back a few times empathically then forced tears from her eyes, she needed to now act the part.  
"I'm getting better," She cried "I can't believe it Courtney. Nick is dead." Tammy was a good actress when it came to protecting herself and this was one of those times. Tammy understood the trouble she would get in if any ever found out what she had done, no one would ever understand so she decided to keep it to herself until she was certain the time was right to tell her closest friend, if the time ever did come that was.  
"They are saying Nick was murdered, who could even have that thought to kill him? He was so nice." Courtney whaled.  
"You hated him." Tammy couldn't help but spit out. Courtney always wanted attention in whatever situation. The girl whose parents died in a car accident when she was fifteen, the girl who tried to commit suicide when she was sixteen and now the best friend of the girlfriend of the dead kid, what else?  
"I did not, okay he was a little annoying but I didn't want him dead. That was your department wasn't it?" She asked suddenly all the sadness gone from her voice as she walked through the house into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of coke. Courtney knew Tammy and Nick were going through a tough patch but that was all she knew.  
"That's funny, coming from you." Tammy replied. For all she wanted at that moment in time was to be alone in her house.  
"I know, jeez I wonder what I should wear to the funeral. Should I look super-hot or all sad and depressed?" She asked pouting her full pink lips.  
"I don't care and I think everyone from school will see right through the sad and depressed look." Tammy snickered.  
"Super-hot, it is then." Tammy watched as Courtney pranced around the room looking at old framed pictures and rooting flowers then she got bored and decided to leave.

"Well, I'm off. Catch you later." She grinned and headed out again forgetting her untouched coke on the bench. Tammy headed back to her spot and tugged the blanket around her forgetting all about Nick Jones and fell asleep with a small smirk spread across her innocent face.

School was slow and boring for Tammy all this talk of Nick and the never ending performance by her. Well at least she had Courtney acting by her side. They held a small funeral for the dead teenager after school. Everyone in the small town showed up to say goodbye to the town's star football player, the golden boy. Tammy had, had enough by that time and refused to speak or say goodbye, for she had already done that. She looked over at the boy's grieving family and felt sorry but still didn't regret what she did. Nick Jones had a right to be murdered in her books. The other side of him no one else knew about but Tammy. She was only doing the further good by killing him off now.  
Her eyes moved on passed his family onto his friends. They were upset but they had a reputation to a hold and didn't shed a tear for their dead buddy, so much for good friends. She felt eyes on her from every angle. Everyone knew they were dating when he died so everyone felt sorry for her but she couldn't care less. She said thank-you politely not to be rude but didn't say another word. For she wasn't upset not even a little bit, inside she was as happy. Her ex-boyfriend was gone and she wasn't going to be seeing his face again.  
The news would die down after a few weeks and his death would be old news. People would stop talking about him, his picture at school would get taken down and teachers would stop feeling sorry for kids and giving them a break. Things would go back to normal. Her life would be once again how it should be.

But she didn't know the feeling until now. Now Tammy had a want to kill again and again. She wanted to see the fear in someone's eyes as she held the knife to their neck, she wanted to hear the cry of pain as she slit their throat. She thought the feeling would go but it never did and neither did the killings. Her life wasn't normal and it never would be again.

The next short days passed faster than Tammy would have expected. The Nick Jones story faded as fast as the next boy's lime light came that was found dumped in the same river. Once again it was Tammy's handy work. She couldn't help but feel delighted in herself. Two dead boys in one week both killed by her but nobody knew that.  
Ricky Land was the boy's name. She barely knew him at all apart from going to the same school for three years. So what made him so special to get picked by her to die? Simple he was a super-hot jerk who went through girls like Courtney went through bras. He dated girls then dumped them when things go to heated or too emotional for him to keep up. Now if she didn't know a better reason to die than that, who did?  
In her mind if any boy wasn't cheating or just being a super-hot head and a pain in the butt about girls and dating, that was the only thing keeping them alive. She had put up with teenage boys being dickheads for long enough now, time for some pay back. Killing wasn't a normal girl's idea for revenge but Tammy wasn't normal, she was far from it now. Killing for revenge stuck. No jerk could come back from that. The only problem was she knew she couldn't possibly kill every teenage boy in this town, she was going to have to pick carefully from now on.

So as she sat in Biology class watching each guy with hawk like eyes she didn't see the little note that was slipped into her note pad. Nobody did. She didn't even see the person who had put it there; there was no movement beside her. The class bell went rang and everyone started packing up but her. She sat there until everyone was out of the class room even the teacher when she moved out of her seat and across the room to the cupboard where they kept the fine point needles. She picked up one up and held it to the light smirking. A new weapon to cause harmful pain to her soon to be victims she thought. She slipped the needle into her back pocket and grabbed her books heading to her locker where she found Courtney chatting to her boyfriend of two months Ethan.  
"Oh hey Tammy took your time getting out of class." Courtney greeted her, she nodded hello to Ethan and pushed Courtney out of the way with her hip.  
"Sorry, was copying down something." She lied through her teeth. Everything seemed easier to her know since killing someone. Lying was like brushing her teeth in the morning now, easy as anything.  
"That's don't sound like you, you feeling alright?" Her friend asked placing a hand on her forehead while her boyfriend stood there taking in the scene. Tammy realized Ethan probably would have made a great candidate to die if he wasn't dating just one girl at the moment. Hell, she didn't think he had even kissed a girl until Courtney came along.  
"I'm feeling fine," She lied again and flicked her locker door shut. "Now what are we doing tonight?"  
"Tonight is Monday night. I'm staying home looking after Luckie. Like every Monday night." Her friend replied. Tammy felt annoyed and rolled her eyes flipping her hair over her left shoulder. Why had she even befriended such a sissy? She thought.  
"Whatever." Tammy hissed and stormed away from her so called best friend and heading right for the café. Where she felt all eyes on her once again this week. It felt nice to be looked at even if the lookers were only looking cause the felt pity for her. She walked right up to the Goth table and took a seat.  
"Umm is there are problem?" Some girl asked facing Tammy. Her eye makeup smudged down to her cheek.  
"No, now do you mind shutting your cake hole so I can observe?" Tammy snipped back clearing her mind and forcing on every male in the room; where they were sitting, who they were sitting with and who their beady eyes fell on.

Courtney Willows couldn't help but feel neglected. Her best friend was acting super strange and she didn't know why. Ever since they found Nick's body early this week it was like Tammy had become a whole new person. Well, she couldn't blame her really. Her boyfriend was found dead in the river that could change anyone but since she knew they had broken up the day before she couldn't help but feel like maybe Tammy had done it?  
"Don't worry, the snippy bitch will get over it." Ethan said taking her hand in his and grinning. Ethan didn't like Tammy, not a lot of people did they only feared what she could do but deep down Courtney knew Tammy could do much worse then take down your reputation now.  
"There is something different about her now, don't you recon?" She asked Ethan.  
"Well yeah, I don't think she's wearing makeup today. Maybe that's why she looks pale." He laughed. She couldn't help but agree. Tammy looked awful today. Her hair was greasy, her skin was breaking out with oil and her stomach even looked bloated. Something was wrong.  
"Yeah but its bigger then that time of the mouth stuff, I can feel it." She sounded concerned. Courtney was different now too in some ways. A few weeks ago she would have thrown a party if she looked better then Tammy but now it was only bringing her down.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure she will be her carless self in no time." Ethan grinned kissing her on the lips and heading into a full class room.  
Courtney didn't like the feeling of her being all alone at that very moment. Her best friend was acting weird and her boyfriend didn't care enough. She watched Tammy watch the boys in the café and sighed. Ethan was right she was only making a big deal of it. It was no surprise she was acting strange; her boyfriend well ex-boyfriend was dead.

The next night Tammy sat at the kitchen with her old looking mother who clearly wanted to talk about why her old favourite dress was stained with blood and why it was in the trash.  
"I cut myself shaving in the shower and grabbed it to whip up the blood; I didn't notice it was the dress until after." Tammy lied.  
"Must have been a very deep cut." She muttered trying to believe her lost daughter but couldn't. Tammy rolled her eyes so her mother could see and went back to eating the cold chicken in front of her. After a few long silent awkward moments her mother spoke up.  
"What a shame that dashing Nick Jones is gone; He was such a good looking young man." Tammy had had enough and pushed her plate forward.  
"Mum, will you quite talking for one second, I don't want to hear about Nick Jones. Okay?" Tammy roared pushing back her chair and holding up the blunt butter knife.  
Her mother with terrified eyes sunk in her seat placing her hands in the air. For she had never seen her daughter act like this. Tammy didn't wait for her mother to speak again and threw the knife on the table and marching back to her room and slamming the door shut. She sat on her bed but a rage came over her as she picked up her lamp and threw it across the room and then her desk laptop. She felt annoyed, really annoyed. She was beyond hearing that dead kid's name. She thought after killing him, he would leave her life but now she heard his name everywhere. He wasn't gone from her life yet. Her room was completely dark as she sunk to her knees letting tears fill her eyes, snobs rock her small body.  
She wasn't crying from grief or pity of even remorse. She was crying because she wished he was gone from her life completely, she wished he wasn't getting talked about at school anymore even if the other boy right now was in the lime light she needed Nick Jones gone from the whole picture. That meant killing another very soon.

Something just wasn't right about today, something felt off. Tammy couldn't put her uncleaned hands of murder on it but something bad was going to happen. But what?  
It couldn't be the fact that she had killed yet another boy late last night when the town was sleeping, while everyone was hung over or fast asleep warm in their beds. Two teenagers were out last night at around three, well technically three teenagers are been out in the dead middle of Winter and one of them was dead now, sitting at the bottom of the town's icy river, sleeping with the fishes Tammy liked to think when she laid in bed replaying the boy's death in her head, over and over again until maybe just maybe she would fall asleep and forget it ever happened…but no, it never worked out that way. Tammy didn't sleep, not a wink nor did she stop thinking about the boy, another one of her victims nor did she even stop to think last night if anyone's beady eyes were watching her. But she should have, maybe even just turned around to check her back…but she didn't and she had been seen last night, yet again.

It wasn't an odd feeling for Tammy to being feeling the way she did. It wasn't sadness or even happiness just relief. Relief another cheating jerk was out of the way and was soon to be on the news maybe, she wanted to be seen as a harmless girl that wouldn't attack or kill someone and that's what everyone in the little town she her as but one, soon to be two.  
So, as she walked the hallway at school, looking herself again and feeling even better no one even looked her in the eye as she made her way to class. Maybe the peers we knew, she thought but that was just ridiculous…they were scared of her like all students were of the Queen Bee but they didn't know what she was really capable of.  
Tammy sat down in her normal seat in History class, waiting for the teacher to appear. She was hoping he would come in all upset and announce there was yet another boy found in the river this morning. But it didn't happen that way. Mr Homes walked in late and set his case on the desk and pulled out some test papers.  
"Morning class, sorry to say but I have your test papers back from last week's test." There was a loud sigh from nearly everyone in the room. "I know, I know." Mr Homes smiled and started handing out test papers to the class. He stopped at Tammy; she looked up with fluttering eyes and gave her best suck up smile.  
"Tammy, considering what has happened, I let your test paper slide…I'm surprised to see you at school in these hard times." He said giving a small sad smile and moving on before Tammy could master up a response. A flash of anger went through her, still with the whole dead boyfriend shit, she was over everyone giving her sad smiles and saying she could make up her assignments later, when she was feeling better. Well, she was feeling better, much better since he was dead and gone from her life. She flipped her note book open with a bang and started flipping through the pages, trying to calm down her temper. Suddenly something small and while fell from a page and onto the floor, she picked it up and found it was a note. Putting it in her lap and opening it, five little but shocking words were on the page.

_I know what you did. _

All her anger had gone and an empty feeling came over her. That was impossible. Who could have seen her? And when the hell did the note get in her book? She had only been at school for like what…three days in two weeks. She slammed her book closed and raised her hand in the air.  
"Yes Tammy?" Mr Homes looked up.  
"Would I be able to be excused from class?" She asked, planting the puppy dog eyes on him and he nodded before going back to his work. She picked up her books making sure she had the note and left the room, heading outside where she would burn the note.

Courtney wasn't normally late for school ever but the last few days had been weird, not only for her. Everyone in the town was a little on edge since the killings and since the police hadn't found out who had done it yet, it made everyone worse. The killer was still out there? Who would be next? Would it be her? She couldn't help but think as she walked to school. Ethan had come down with the flu, which meant she was alone. Well, Tammy would be there maybe but still Courtney didn't feel very comfortable around her best friend at the moment. Maybe, it was just the killings that were making her friend weird like it had done with the whole town, but deep down she knew that wasn't the problem with Tammy.  
School looked the same but now there were photos of the dead boys in the hallways, with tiny flickering candles around them. She watched the many students place flowers and cards around the photos and felt sad. She didn't know the boys very well but still they didn't deserve to die like that. None did but the killer. She thought that maybe she should put a card down but then didn't know what to write in the card, so she just moved on to her next class without a another look at their faces.  
At lunch she passed groups of crying students and felt a ping of sadness again. Their friend was dead, it was understandable but still, why come to school if you were going to be reminded of them every day? She didn't understand why. She saw Tammy sitting at a table alone starring at her juice popper. Should I sit with her? She thought, she didn't want to but then she didn't want it to look like she was avoiding her friend either. So, she took a breath and sat down at the table mastering a smile.  
"Hey, how have you been?" Courtney asked.  
"Good actually, I'm feeling a lot better since….you know." Tammy replied. She was feeling good? That was a first. While everyone else was crying and feeling like shit, Tammy was feeling good.  
"Yeah I guess so." Courtney replied opening her sandwich and taking a bit. There was an awkward pause of silence and Courtney swore the whole cafeteria stopped to listen to the silence of the used to be popular table.  
"So, have you put some flowers or a card next to the boy's photos?" Courtney asked making a start at some small talk. Tammy looked up finally and eyed her friend.  
"No why would I?" She snapped. Courtney was taken aback, that was a little rude. Her boyfriend was one of the photos that sat in the hallway. "But you haven't either have you? You wouldn't know what to write on a card of a person you never knew or liked would you Courtney?" Tammy added her lip curling into an evil smirk. Courtney had had enough she stood up quickly grabbing her food and turning on her heel.  
"What are gotten into you Tammy? With the way you're acting someone would think you killed those boys." Courtney snickered and walked away, the whole cafeteria watching her.  
Maybe Courtney was putting the pieces of the tangled puzzle together without even knowing it.

Author's note: Firstly it's been a very long time since I posted a new story, so thank-you for reading and please comment and like or whatnot and tell me what you think and if I should continue. Thanks again Tinkerdaydust


End file.
